Klaine Fluffiness
by KlaineMadness
Summary: My first fanfiction, it's just a short Klaine fluff. It's not brilliant but it's a start. Anyway it is based around Blaine proposing to Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **This is my first fanfic just fluff tbh. It's all about Klaine because I love them and miss them and want them back together! **

**I was thinking of doing another chapter but I just want to see if anybody reads this part before I do. Please Review, Follow and Favorite. **

"Kurt? Kurt!"

Blaine was fiddling with the red velvet box in his hands. It had seemed like Kurt had been out for at least 5 minutes. Blaine was starting to really worry. He was just about to dial 911 on his phone when Kurt's eyes had begun to flicker open.

"Kurt! Thank god!"Blaine rushed to Kurt and knelt down on the wooden laminated flooring, the box still tight in his grip. Blaine's other hand held Kurt's and his thumb rubbed slightly on his knuckles.

Kurt opened his eyes to the beautiful sight that was his boyfriend Blaine Anderson looking down on him in a short sleeved chequered shirt and his favourite bow-tie. "W-what happened?"

"...Well you fainted..." Blaine replied anxiously. Kurt had gone noticeably pale and had sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around the untidy New York apartment in which he and Blaine had been living in for 3 years.

"Why did I faint? I never faint." Kurt let out a nervous giggle, he felt so embarrassed.

"Um..." Blaine was hesitant to answer, he stared at the ground. "We had dinner and then... I asked a question..." Kurt was confused, he'd fainted after he'd been asked a _question_?! Blaine could see that he was confused so he looked up from the floor and continued "I asked you to..." Blaine cleared his throat. "Marry me..." Blaine opened the red box with shaky hands to reveal once again the stunning diamond ring, he looked away from Kurt, too nervous to make eye-contact.

"Oh..." He couldn't believe it! Blaine Anderson had asked him, Kurt Hummel, to _marry him_! A weird sense of the butterflies had appeared in his stomach. What was he going to say? He had been waiting for that question for 2 years and just when he thought his boyfriend was going to play it safe he springs it on him. He'd had the busiest day at work. People shouting and screaming, it didn't help it was deadline day and deadline day at Vogue was a very big deal. Kurt's head was spinning and all the thinking was making his head hurt. Then all of a sudden a hand was being waved in front of him.

"Hello, earth to Kurt." Blaine's gentle voice had lifted Kurt out of his thoughts. "You were starting to go a bit cross-eyed, I thought I should do something."

"Sorry..." Kurt replied.

"Don't be, you looked kind of cute concentrating on your thoughts" Blaine let out a chuckle. It felt awkward, he needed to know an answer but he didn't want to push Kurt for one. And then came the one thing you didn't want after you 'popped the question' an awkward silence. Kurt was again deep in thought, Blaine knew what it was about so he let the silence go on for a couple of minutes until he broke it. "So, do you want de-" Blaine had started to ask about dessert when he was cut off by Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt had said out of the blue. Blaine was confused was this the answer for dessert or for the question he had asked 15 minutes ago.

"Yes to what?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yes, I will marry you..." Kurt replied with a smile slowly developing on his face. Blaine knew he had been debating this answer in his head during the silence.

"Really? Are you sure?!" Blaine asked eagerly.

"Definite!" Kurt had a very excited tone to his voice, Blaine Is the love of his life and this was the way of making it official, there is no-one that could compare to Blaine and he knew that.

Blaine's lips pressed onto Kurt's and his hands reached up to touch his face. Blaine and Kurt were both smiling widely into the kiss until Kurt was backing away and Blaine's face had turned to a frown. "Your hands are all sweaty!" Kurt and Blaine laughed. Blaine couldn't believe he had said yes! Just to make sure it wasn't a dream, Blaine pinched himself ever so slightly on the arm. Suddenly Kurt's cold hand touched his and Blaine knew this was an indication to stop the pinching.

"Don't worry this isn't a dream." Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips and then asked "Dessert?"

"Or?..." Blaine replied Cheekily nodding his head towards the bedroom.

"Blaine! C'mon you probably spent a lot of time on this dinner and I would hate to see it all go cold."

"It's only a store bought pie! It's not even cooked yet!" Blaine smiled.

"Well then..." Kurt raised his eyebrows suggestively. Blaine stood up, took Kurt's hand to help him up and led him into their small but cosy bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So this is the second chapter and again it's just Klaine fluff. I think this chapter is a bit longer than the other. I don't know if I am gonna do a chapter 3 but I will think about it. Enjoy! **

Kurt looked down at the ring on his finger, it almost hurt his eyes when he looked at it. He would often turn the back of his hand towards the wall and watch the reflection of the diamond shine onto the neatly painted wall. Blaine was out running errands and Kurt had been left at home with his thoughts. He still couldn't get over the fact that he and Blaine were engaged!

As soon as Blaine left, Kurt had been on the phone to Rachel and Mercedes. Rachel had gone on about her, Finn and the twins and Mercedes about her new album coming out next month. Usually stuff Kurt would be interested in but today was different. After about ten minutes of what sounded like non-sense rambling to him, Kurt cleared his throat, this was the first time he was going to talk to someone other than Blaine about the big news.

"Me and Blaine are..." Words escaped his mouth, he didn't want to say it like he was bragging or anything. He was thinking this over way too carefully, this was the happiest moment in his life and these were two of his best friends. Then Rachel's voice entered Kurt's ear and ended his line of thought.

"C'mon Kurt just tell us whatever it is, we will help you through it. I got you through the last break up. Don't worry I'll be there in two minutes with a large bucket of Ice cream." Rachel Intervened.

"Rachel! Me and Blaine are not breaking up!" Kurt yelled. This was one of the times where you wished Rachel Berry was not your best friend.

"You're probably in denial... What flavour do you want, chocolate?"

"We're not breaking up!" Kurt's yells echoed through to the other end of the line. We're _engaged_!"

Two very loud screams came from the other end of the phone.

"K- Kurt I am so..so happy for you!" Mercedes said through what sounded like sobs.

Rachel on the other hand was silent which was unusual. "Rachel...?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" Rachel replied after a long pause.

"Oh, so you're not dead? Well thank heaven for that" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that you two are getting married! Does your Dad know? Can I be your maid of honour? Please? I mean I have been your best friend for like years! Please oh pretty please?" Rachel was a fast talker luckily it was one of the traits Kurt had got used to over the years.

"Calm down Rachel. First of all I have to call my Dad in a minute once I have finished on the phone to you two. And second of all I haven't decided cause it only happened last night and I haven't really dished out any jobs."

"And FYI Rachel me and Kurt were friends way before you two were! You hated each other in the beginning!" Mercedes had decided to butt in.

"Right Ladies, I have to go now people to call like my Dad who I should have called first actually so Bye-Bye." Kurt said.

"Bye!" Rachel and Mercedes said in unison. The call ended and Kurt stood there looking at his phone background. It was Blaine just being adorable as always. The cheeky grin, the still gelled hair and the adorable hazel eyes that Kurt could stare into all day. That was his fiancé. His _fiancé._ It sounded so weird to him but in another way completely right.

Next thing he had to do was to call his Dad, he can't believe he called Rachel and Mercedes before his Dad, sure they were like family to him but His Dad _was_ family. He went back onto his contact list and called his Dad. The phone ringed for about 5 seconds which seemed like ages to him. He knew his Dad was at work and this was a difficult time for him to pick up personal calls but the familiar voice echoed into Kurt's ear.

"Kurt?"

"Hi Dad. How's work?"

"Pretty slow but I really shouldn't be taking personal calls so what is it?"

"Um.. well me and Blaine we're... Engaged!"

"..."

"Dad?" There was no sound from the other end of the line.

"I'm ok... it's just I..." Burt was obviously speechless. "I'm so happy for you Kurt! Is Blaine there can I talk to him?"

"No he's out runni-" The door creaked open and Blaine entered the small New York apartment with a hand full of grocery bags. He set them on the counter and looked over to Kurt. "Actually he just walked in."

"Who is it" Blaine mouthed.

"It's my dad." Kurt said normally so that Burt heard.

"Oh." Blaine said walking over with a smile on his face.

"Do you still want to talk to him Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah go on." Burt replied.

Kurt passed the mobile phone to Blaine. "Hello Burt."

"Hey, shouldn't you be calling me Dad now? Anyway I wanted to say thank you for asking for my permission, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I thought it the right thing to do."

"Hey Blaine could you pass me back to Kurt, it's just I have to get back to work cause if the boss comes back through I'll be screwed."

Blaine handed the Phone back to Kurt and listened to the Bye's ending the conversation while he packed away the groceries in the cupboards and fridge. Kurt put the phone on the coffee table then just sat watching Blaine move from one side of the kitchen to the other.

"Anything I can help you with?" Blaine said.

"Huh?"

"It's just you've been sat there staring at me for a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry am I not allowed to stare at my beautiful fiancé" Kurt laughed. Blaine walked over to sit down on the couch, pecked Kurt on the lips then grabbed the remote and began switching from channel to channel. Kurt had picked up a random magazine and was flicking through the pages. "Anything Interesting?" Blaine had asked Kurt after he had closed the magazine two seconds after opening it. Kurt shook his head. "How about a movie?" Blaine asked as it was beginning to rain outside and there was absolutely nothing to do.

"Yeah, sounds good." Kurt started to get up but was pulled back down by Blaine.

"No I'm going to pick. You always pick." Blaine got up from the couch to make his way over to the book shelf dedicated to DVDs. Kurt watched as Blaine searched for a DVD. He picked up numerous DVDs, none to Kurt's fancy until he picked one of the many DVDs he loved 'Moulin Rouge'. Blaine didn't even have to look at Kurt to know that this was one of the movies, he always wanted to watch. He inserted the movie into the player and went back to his seat on the couch. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and Kurt lowered his head to rest on his shoulders. Blaine Kissed Kurt on the forehead and they sat there in silence for most of the movie.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, he'd fallen asleep, on Blaine's lap, halfway through the movie. Blaine just stared at him in awe, he looked so adorable. Blaine watched right until the end of the movie. It had become very late and he was extremely tired. He felt horrible waking Kurt up but he knew the couch would not be the perfect sleeping place. "Kurt?" Blaine said shaking him on the shoulders. Kurt shuffled slightly still on Blaine's lap. He obviously didn't say it loud enough, "Kurt!" Oops, maybe that was a bit _too_ loud. "Huh? What?" Kurt had opened his eyes and had propped himself up slightly on his elbow. "You fell asleep halfway through the movie. And I didn't think the couch was a suitable sleeping place so I woke you up."

"Oh... okay." Kurt said sleepily. He sat up right on the couch and stretched. Blaine got up off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink of water?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah please." Kurt replied. He got up and made his way to where Blaine was standing. "Was I really asleep through Moulin Rouge?!"

"Yeah, you must have been pretty worn out." Blaine had passed the glass of water to Kurt and started to make his own.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go back to sleep, I was having a really nice dream." Kurt smiled as he made his way over to their bedroom. Blaine soon followed. Kurt was already half asleep when he walked in. Blaine got into the bed and wrapped himself in the blankets, it wasn't exactly the warmest of nights. He put his arms around the Kurt's waist and soon found himself falling into a calm dreamless slumber.


End file.
